


Vampires are real?

by SaucyWench



Series: Cups and Roses [3]
Category: Being Human (UK), Britchell - Fandom, Mitchers - Fandom, The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Squabbling Brothers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axl meets Mitchell, unfortunately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s Saturday morning, which means lazy snuggles in bed after a round of wake up sex. Morning was shifting closer to noon when they decided to get up.

Anders offered to go start the coffee while Mitchell took a shower. He was peering in the refrigerator trying to decide if they had the right ingredients for an omelet when he was startled by a loud banging on the front door.

He already had on sweatpants, so he ducked into the bedroom and grabbed a shirt. Another thundering knock sounded before he could make it back to the door. There was only one person who would knock on his door like that on a weekend. He opened the door, and Axl came barging in.

“Good morning to you too, baby brother. Please, why don’t you come inside?” Anders gave a mocking bow.

“Where have you been?” Axl demanded, ignoring the comment. “I’ve been trying to call you all morning!”

Anders glanced at his cell phone, sitting on the coffee table by the couch. The message light was blinking. With a twinge of guilt, he said, “I’m just getting up. I didn’t hear it.”

They both heard the bathroom door open.

Axl narrowed his eyes. “Really, Anders? Really? You’re blowing off your family so you can get your end away?”

“I’m not blowing off anyone. I didn’t hear the phone.”

Mitchell came strolling out of the bedroom. He must have heard Axl’s voice, because he was dressed. His eyes flicked from Anders to Axl as he said, “Good morning.”

Axl didn’t acknowledge the greeting. He was staring at Mitchell with his mouth open.

“Coffee should be about ready. Would you pour me a cup, Mitchell?” Anders said, keeping an eye on Axl. Axl didn’t do surprises very well since he became Odin.

Sure enough, when Mitchell went to the kitchen, Axl’s mouth snapped shut. He looked at Anders in disbelief. “A guy? You’re shagging a guy?”

“Who I shag is none of your business,” Anders said.

“Wait until Mike hears about this,” Axl said with a disturbing amount of malevolent glee.

“It’s not Mike’s business either,” Anders sighed. He avoided his family for a good reason.

“Whatever. Get rid of him and get dressed. You’re coming with me,” Axl ordered.

“I already have plans today,” Anders said. It wasn’t exactly a lie. He planned on spending time with Mitchell, hopefully naked. He chose not to say that, though. He wasn’t a total idiot.

“This is more important,” Axl said.

Of course it was. It didn’t matter what Axl wanted, but it was always more important than anything Anders might need. The only time his family wanted him around was when they needed Bragi, and he was sick of it.

“I’m not going, so you’ll have to clean up your own mess for a change,” Anders said.

“Yes, you are!” Axl insisted.

“No, I’m not! I’m tired of all the bullshit,” Anders said.

“I said get dressed!” Axl shoved Anders hard enough to throw him across the room and into the wall.

Sitting on the floor where he had fallen, Anders shook his head and opened his mouth, probably to say something he would regret. Before he could get a word out, though, Mitchell was there.

They had both forgotten about Mitchell while they were arguing. It was impossible to overlook him now. Mitchell had gone into full protective vampire mode, eyes black and fangs out. He had Axl pressed against the wall beside the door, pinning him in place with a hand on his throat.

“What the fuck!” Axl shouted. He shoved Mitchell.

Unlike Anders, Mitchell wasn’t moved. He snarled into Axl’s face and pressed harder. When Axl pushed him again, he lifted his arm, picking up Axl until his feet dangled in the air.

Anders didn’t want to antagonize the vampire, so he kept his voice calm when he said, “Mitchell, meet Axl. He’s my baby brother. I told you about him, remember?”

“Yes,” Mitchell hissed. “You told me he’s hurt you before, too.”

Maybe that wasn’t the best tactic, reminding a protective vampire about previous physical harm. Axl was starting to turn an interesting shade of purple, so Anders tried a different approach. He made to stand up, but then let his body go limp and slid back down the wall with a whimper of pain.

It worked. Mitchell dropped Axl and spun around, crossing the room to crouch in front of Anders. His eyes were still black, but at least the fangs weren’t visible.

“Are you hurt?” Mitchell asked.

Anders tried to look as pitiful as possible, widening his eyes and slouching down to look smaller. “My shoulder hurts.”

“Let me see,” Mitchell reached for Anders.

“Don’t touch him, you freak!” Axl yelled. He had caught his breath and now crossed the room towards them.

Mitchell spun around, standing up in front of Anders. The fangs were out again as Mitchell took a threatening posture, hands balled into fists and his chest out. He hissed and Axl took a step back.

Anders sighed. This was turning into a terrible morning. He quit trying to look injured and stood up.

“What the hell is he?” Axl asked.

Anders took a step to the side, trying to see around Mitchell. Mitchell growled and took a step to stay between them, so Anders gave up. With a roll of his eyes he said, “You didn’t think that gods were the only other-worldly things out there, did you? Mitchell is a vampire.”

“I thought vampires were a myth!” Axl sounded incredulous.

Trying to defuse the situation a bit, Anders rested his hand on Mitchell’s hip. This time when he looked around the broad back in front of him, Mitchell didn’t move to block him. Anders said, “People think Norse gods are a myth too, Axl.”

Axl was frowning, looking from Anders’ face to the hand on Mitchell’s hip. If he was still focused on Mitchell being a man, then his priorities are skewed.

Mitchell was still tense, but his hands were loose at his sides and the fangs were hidden again. Anders decided it was progress, and stepped up to stand beside him. He kept his arm around Mitchell’s waist and stayed close, and the vampire relaxed a little more.

“As I said, Axl, I have plans today. We can deal with whatever your problem is tomorrow. All right?” Anders nodded, trying to coax an agreement out of his brother.

Axl took the hint. With another glace at Mitchell’s black eyes, he said, “Sure. I’ll call you.”

“I look forward to it,” Anders said, not entirely able to keep the sarcasm from his tone.

Axl frowned at him, but nodded and left.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Mitchell turned to Anders and asked, “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m fine,” Anders lied with a smile. He knew that he’d be sporting marks later. He bruised like ripe fruit and his fair complexion didn’t help.

Mitchell insisted on examining him anyway. He dropped a kiss on the spot on Anders’ shoulder that was already starting to darken before his eyes finally went back to normal.

They both got a cup of coffee, and settled on the couch. Anders wound up leaning against Mitchell’s chest. Mitchell cuddled him closer and buried his face in Anders’ hair. Anders rolled his eyes but had grown used to Mitchell sniffing at him in times of stress or intimacy. After a couple of deep breaths, the vampire relaxed.

“Is he always like that?” Mitchell murmured.

“Pretty much,” Anders said.

In a transparent attempt to change the subject, Mitchell said, “Well, anyway, what was this I heard about plans for today?”

Anders sighed. “Plans have changed. I’m going to go get dressed. Any minute now, I’ll get a text and then I’ll have to go to my brother’s bar. I’m sure the rest of my family will be there too, and we’ll have a discussion about vampires and god business, and by the way, Anders is sleeping with a man now, so let’s mock him for that while we’re at it.”

Mitchell kissed the top of Anders’ head. “Do you want me to go with you?”

“I don’t want you to get caught up in the family drama,” Anders said.

“I think I’m pretty caught up in it now anyway. Don’t you? Besides, maybe I can help calm troubled waters about the vampires,” Mitchell said.

Anders sat up so he could look Mitchell in the eye. He was only half joking when he said, “You aren’t allowed to kill any of my family, Mitchell.” He thought for a second and added, “Or the goddesses either.”

Mitchell pursed his lips and pretended to think about it. “Can I at least scare them if they get out of hand?”

Anders couldn’t help but grin at the thought of Mike’s reaction when confronted by a vamped-out Mitchell. “Scaring is permitted as long as I get to watch.”

“It’s a deal.” Mitchell leaned forward and gave Anders a gentle kiss.

With a sigh of regret, Anders broke it and stood up. “I better go take a shower.”

He tried to make it as fast as possible, hoping he’d get a chance to spend a little time with Mitchell. Even so, the message light was blinking on his phone when he went back into the living room.

_Family thing at Mike’s bar. Bring your friend._

Damn, sometimes he hated being right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell meets the family.

“Do I look okay?” Mitchell asked for the fourth time.

Anders watched the vampire smooth his shirt down. It was cute how nervous Mitchell seemed to be. “Quit fussing. You look fine.”

“Are you sure? Maybe I should wear the red plaid instead.”

“We’re only going to Mike’s bar,” Anders tried to soothe him.

It didn’t work. Mitchell looked at him with wide eyes and said, “I know. And your whole family is going to be there.”

“So?”

“So I am _meeting your family!_ ” Mitchell pointed out.

Anders rolled his eyes and said, “It’s not a big deal, Mitch.”

Mitchell tugged at his hem once more. Staring at his feet, in a small voice Mitchell said, “I’ve never really met someone’s family before.”

“Oh.” Anders thought about that for a second. “Never?”

Without looking up Mitchell answered, “Most people don’t want to introduce a vampire to their family.”

“If we’re being honest, I’d rather not introduce you to mine,” Anders said. Hazel eyes full of hurt flashed up to his face, so he hastened to explain, “Not because of you, because of them. I don’t get along with my brothers, and I can’t ask you to put up with them too. But if it’s any consolation, I’ve never met anyone’s family either.”

“I’d take you to meet mine,” Mitchell said. With a shrug he added, “If they were alive, anyway.”

Anders was touched, but he said, “Well, if we’re done being saps, let’s get this over with.”

***

Anders led the way into the bar, with Mitchell right behind him. He was relieved to see none of the goddesses were there. This was going to be stressful enough without them added to the mix.

“Everyone, this is Mitchell,” Anders announced. Gesturing, he said, “Mitchell, that’s Mike behind the bar, that one is Ty, and you’ve already met Axl. The bald one is Olaf, my grandfather. Zeb is Axl’s friend. How about a couple of beers, Mike?”

“So, you’re the vampire Axl’s told us about,” Mike said as he opened two bottles of beer and set them on the bar.

“I suppose so,” Mitchell murmured. He sat on a stool next to Anders and took the offered beer.

Mike started wiping a glass off with a dishcloth, still watching Mitchell. “We didn’t know vampires were real.”

“Surprise,” Mitchell said and raised his beer in a salute before taking a sip.

Zeb hopped up on the stool on the other side of Mitchell. He gave Mitchell a bright smile and said, “Axl said you have black eyes and fangs. You look normal to me.”

From the other end of the bar, Axl hissed Zeb’s name. Zeb ignored him.

“I can’t go around with them all the time. It’d scare the humans,” Mitchell told him. “But yes, sometimes I do.”

“Can I see?” Zeb asked eagerly.

“Zeb!” Axl snapped.

“Don’t have much of a sense of self-preservation, do you?” Mitchell quipped before taking another drink.

“Dude, my best friend is Odin. That alone should put me in the ‘zero self-preservation sense’ column,” Zeb said with a broad grin.

Mitchell looked at Anders. “Am I allowed to eat the human?”

Axl made a sputtering noise which everyone ignored while Anders said, “Not before dinner. You’ll spoil your appetite.”

Mitchell looked back at Zeb and shrugged. Zeb just kept grinning at him.

Olaf, who had been watching Mitchell with a frown, spoke up. “I have a question. What exactly are your intentions regarding Anders?”

Mitchell choked on his beer, and each Johnson brother uttered an exclamation with varying degrees of amusement and exasperation. Anders turned a bright shade of red, and Zeb laughed.

Anders shot Zeb a dirty look before turning to Olaf and saying, “We’re not making plans to get married, Grampa.”

“That’s a shame, I’m sure it would be a lovely wedding,” Olaf remarked absently before regaining his focus. “That isn’t what I mean, though. I’m more concerned with your funeral. Or is Anders going to be sporting his own set of fangs one day?”

Everyone in the bar looked at Mitchell. Mitchell took a slow sip of his beer before replying. “I’m not going to turn Anders. Being a vampire isn’t a gift, it’s a curse. And I’m not going to hurt him, or allow anyone else to do so.” Mitchell took another drink while staring at Axl.

Axl turned red and narrowed his eyes. Before he could say anything, Mike threw the cloth he was holding on to the bar.

“All right, enough. We need to discuss what we are supposed to do now that we know we have a vampire in New Zealand,” Mike said.

“ _A_ vampire? You think I’m the only one?” Mitchell asked.

“You mean you aren’t? How many vampires are there?” Mike crossed his arms and frowned.

“There have been vampires here as long as there have been European settlers. I have no idea how many there are. We don’t take a census,” Mitchell said.

“Are you sure there are more of you, then?” Ty asked.

“I’m sure. I’ve seen a few around.” Mitchell nodded.

“Around here? Around my bar?” Mike glared at Mitchell.

“All over town.” Mitchell was unfazed by Mike’s glare.

“What are we supposed to do about them, then?” Mike, along with everyone else, looked to Mitchell.

“Do you want my advice?” Mitchell asked. He waited for Mike to nod before continuing, “Nothing has changed from yesterday when you didn’t know vampires existed. Don’t do anything.”

Ty asked, “Aren’t they killing people?”

Mitchell nodded. “Some of them are.”

Ty looked at Anders before looking back at Mitchell. “And you’re saying we shouldn’t do anything about it?”

“What are you doing about the humans that kill people?” Mitchell asked him.

“He’s got a point,” Zeb said, patting Mitchell’s shoulder.

“Shut up, Zeb!” Axl snapped.

Zeb got a hurt look and stood up, going to lean against the wall.

“How many vampire victims do you read about in the news, Ty?” Mitchell asked.

Ty exchanged a glace with Anders before he answered. “None that I know of.”

“Exactly. Vampires don’t want publicity. We survive by keeping our secrets. If they learn that you know some of those secrets, things could go very badly for you.” Mitchell took another swallow of his beer.

“What are you saying?” Mike asked.

Mitchell set his bottle down with a thud. “I’m saying that if vampires start to go missing, others will wonder what happened. If they find out that you’re killing them, they will hunt you down and eat you.”

Mike set his hands on his hips and scoffed, “I’m Ullr, god of the hunt. No one can out-hunt me.”

“What about the rest of your family? Your friends? Vampires are thorough. They’d go after anyone they think you’ve told,” Mitchell said in a soft voice. “You can’t keep everyone safe.”

“Let me guess, you can.” Mike leaned over the bar, towering over where Mitchell was sitting.

“Mike – “ Anders started to say.

“No,” Mitchell interrupted, not intimidated by Mike at all. With a smile he told Mike, “I wouldn’t even try. I said I’d protect Anders, not any of the rest of you.”

Mike and Mitchell stared at each other in silence for a long moment, neither willing to look away.

The silence was broken by a loud laugh from Olaf. “Ha! His honesty is refreshing. I like him!”

Anders decided this was enough for one day. His nerves were frazzled and he wanted away from his family. He stood up and said, “Well, as entertaining as this little family meeting was, it’s time for us to leave.”

Mitchell took the hint and stood too. “It was a pleasure to meet you all.”

Ty murmured some pleasantry and Mike gave a brisk nod while Axl continued to sulk at the end of the bar.

“You’ll have to come back again, Mitchell,” said Olaf.

“You and Grampa can talk about the good old days. You’re about the same age,” Anders teased.

“I look forward to it,” Mitchell said.

A quick wave from Anders and then he was out the door. Mitchell followed but paused before he left. With a mischievous grin, he turned around and said, “And Zeb? Vampires aren’t the only things that are real.”

Zeb gasped, his eyes growing wide. “Dude! Wait, you can’t say that and go! Don’t leave me hanging like that!”

With a soft laugh, Mitchell let the door close behind him, cutting off Zeb’s pleas and Mike’s cursing.

Anders gave him a look. “Now that kid is going to be pestering me for details every time he sees me.”

“But just think, now every time he meets someone new, he’ll be wondering if they are human or not. And I’ll bet anything that he spends half the night on the internet trying to figure out which things are real,” Mitchell laughed.

“He’ll probably spend the other half looking at porn,” Anders said with mock disapproval. He dropped the act and held out his hand. “How about we go back to my place?”

Mitchell took the offered hand. “Maybe we can fix something for dinner.”

“I’ll feed you if you promise to tell me which supernatural critters are real,” Anders bargained.

“It’s a deal.” After a quick kiss, Mitchell asked, “It didn’t go that bad, did it?”

“For a family meeting? That went great. No one got punched, and there was no yelling.” Anders started walking, tugging Mitchell along.

“Hey, I didn’t even have to flash fang,” Mitchell joked.

“Maybe next time you can do that sexy brooding thing. Or maybe you can just do that for me later.” Anders leered.

Mitchell laughed. “I don’t brood!”

“Oh, you definitely brood. Or would you rather call it a pout?” Anders poked Mitchell in the ribs, getting a giggle.

“Stop that! Vampires don’t pout.” Mitchell stuck his lower lip out.

“Uh huh. Come on Vlad, let’s go eat dinner.”

Mitchell walked beside Anders, saying, “I told you, Vlad wasn’t a vampire.”

Mitchell kept talking, but Anders wasn’t listening. He knew that he’d probably get grilled at some point in the near future, and not just by Zeb. Even so, today went a lot smoother than he had anticipated. Having this meeting out of the way was a weight off his shoulders. He let Mitchell ramble on, a happy little smile on his face, as he led the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to come say hi! 
> 
> [[My personal blog]](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)   
>  [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
